pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Clockwork Orange
Clockwork Orange is the eleventh plant obtained in Industrial Works in Plants vs. Zombies: Rips in Time. It attacks by firing gears at zombies in its lane, dealing 2.5 damage to the first zombie it hits. It starts off firing every 0.9 seconds, but over time, slows to a stop, in which the player must click and hold it for two seconds to have it start firing at its normal rate again. It can upgrade to the hero plant Cyborange. Origins Clockwork Orange is based on the ''Citrus x sinensis'', or orange, a hybrid fruit between the ''Citrus maxima'', or pomelo, and the ''Citrus reticulata'', or mandarin. Its name is a reference to the novel ''A Clockwork Orange''. The "clockwork" part of its name is taken literally, giving it a clockwork-inspired appearance. Almanac entry Sun cost: 175 DAMAGE: Heavy RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Fires powerful gears at a fast rate, but needs to be rewound every once in awhile. Special: Slows down over time, needs to be manually rewound. Clockwork Orange always hates when people try to water her. It just makes her feel all rusty and horrible. She would much rather just have a nice bath of oil instead. Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies: Rips in Time'' Cyborange is Clockwork Orange's upgrade, capable of firing piercing laser discs, and protecting itself with a small electrical field. Plant Food effect When Clockwork Orange is given Plant Food, it fires five large gears in its lane, each dealing 10 normal damage shots to every zombie in its lane. Strategies Clockwork Orange, if payed attention to, can be one of the strongest plants in a player's arsenal. Dealing more damage than a Repeater at a faster rate allows this plant to excell in strategies, especially due to its cheaper cost, only being 175 sun compared to the Repeater's 200. However, taking only a minute to slow to a stop, the Clockwork Orange needs to receive as much of the player's attention as possible. Clockwork Orange should not be the only offense a player has, unless they are trying for the Attentive Manager achievement, and require backup from stronger plants such as Winter Melon, Sunnydew, or stalling plants such as Wall-nut, Pumpkin, or Oil Olive. It should also be noted Clockwork Orange does not have area of effect, so upgrading it to Cyborange may be ideal. Clockwork Orange is more heavily recommended for shorter levels where less attention needs to be payed towards it, and thus is not recommended in Endless Zones. However. there are areas where Clockwork Orange can be recommended. At the start of levels, Clockwork Orange can be an absolute powerhouse, dishing out lots of damage in a short period of time. Alongside this, a fully charged Clockwork Orange can take down hoards of Zombie Weasels with ease, due to its fast firing rate and decent damage, though it won't fare against these zombies if slowed down. Clockwork Oranges can also be good if the player has finished the rest of their strategy, and are able to keep up with Clockwork Oranges, though at this point, the player likely has enough sun to manage using more powerful plants which could replace it. Gallery Clockwork Orange HD.png|HD Clockwork Orange Trivia *Clockwork Orange shares several visual details with Citron. *It is the only plant that operates on a timer that does not expire upon the timer ending. *When first planted, it has the fastest firing speed of any long-range plant. See also *Cyborange Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Rips in Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Rips in Time plants Category:Industrial Works Category:Industrial Works obtained plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Lane-affecting plants Category:Comp's Creations